


"That" Night

by Thatflor



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatflor/pseuds/Thatflor
Summary: It had been a while since the night he confessed his feelings to Zhan Zhengxi and had received a tender kiss on the forehead, followed by an"I know" as the only response.Since then the two boys had become closer than ever, but Jianyi is starting to get restless because their relationship has not significantly progressed, and he still doesn't know if Zhan Zhengxi likes him back!
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	"That" Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic for this fandom. I wasn't going to do this, but I deeply feel that there isn't enough of these boys zhanyi under the 19-days tag.
> 
> All characters belong to - oldxian

Jianyi sat hunched over his desk with his head resting on his arms. He had spent the whole day thinking about the way Zhan Zhengxi had tenderly kissed his forehead the night Jianyi had confessed to him. It had been so surprising, but comforting. His warm lips had soothed his clammy, cold, shaking body. He thought about that night often eventhough it had been a while ago at this point. Jianyi loved remembering how his bestfriend had guided him back to the room and climbed into bed, patting his side for him to get in. When he saw that Jianyi was still too shakey to move, he lifted the sheets and stared at him softly until Jianyi felt it was truly ok to sleep next to him.

It had all felt like a dream, and the fact that Zhan Zhengxi hadn't harshly pushed or punched him away like he once did had been a big relief. No he hadn't done that, in fact now they were both closer than they had ever been before. Zhan Zhengxi was protective of him, and was always there to take care of his bestfriend. Whenever he had a sniffle, Zhan was there with a tissue and a bag full of medicine to help him get better. They shared many tender smiles, late-night texts wishing each other a goodnight, they even held hands while walking through the park. 

Those sweet moments danced in his head until they sank into reality which made Jianyi groan into his hands. What were they?! Zhan Zhengxi had only said "I know"as a response to his confession of strong feelings towards him. Sure they had gotten closer, but was Zhan just trying to be careful as to not hurt his bestfriend's feelings, or did he like him too? The thought of asking Zhan Zhengxi to find out made his heart beat too fast, so all Jianyi could do was restlessly ponder this question. 

"Idiot Jianyi the bell rang, school's over. Let's go" 

Jianyi shot his head up at the sound of his bestfriend's voice, and around them he saw that most of the class had already left. 

"Ah Zhanxixi! Guess I didn't hear it." He received a slap to the head.

"Do your ears not work? What were you thinking of anyways that made you space out so much?"

"Nothing... just thinking of a sad little radish man that doesn't know how to get to his little radish house." Another slap to the head.

"Dumb Jian, come on, I'll treat you to some ramen since you were too spaced out to eat lunch." 

With a sparkle in his eye, Jianyi attacked Zhan Zhengxi with a hug. "ZHANXIXI I ACCEPT THIS DATE" 

Zhan Zhengxi didn't say anything, nor did he push Jianyi off. The two boys made their way outside the school, and headed towards the ramen shop. Zhan Zhengxi listened to Jianyi's random ramblings most of the way there. At one point he asked him if he needed to borrow his class notes because he noticed that Jian had been with his head in the clouds all day, to which Jianyi responded by attacking him with another hug as a thank you for being so considerate of him. He thought he saw a faint blush color Zhan's face for a second.  
_______________

After they had finished their meals, Zhan Zhengxi invited Jianyi over to play videogames seeing as his family weren't getting home until late, and it was a Friday, they didn't have to get up early the next day for school. 

_______________

"Jianyi will you ever learn how to do anything else other than smash the buttons hoping you'll win!" Zhan yelled. They were currently playing a fighting game out in the living room couch, and Zhan Zhengxi had currently won for the fifth time in a row.

"Sorry Xixi, my fingers can't remember the button sequences"

"Well it's not your fingers that need to learn them first, it's your dumb brain" He poked Jianyi's temple.

Jianyi rubbed the spot on his head. "...well my brain has remembered them, it's really just these fingers that can't do it. I need help Zhanxixi." He dropped his controller on his lap and held up his hands in front of Zhan Zhengxi's face, while he put on a pout.

Zhan sighed deeply and took hold of each hand and one by one placed them on the controller he was holding, this made one of Zhan's arms swoop over one of Jianyi's. Jinayi got closer to him, until their shoulders and thighs touched, and their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Ok, I'll guide your fingers in the right movements on the right buttons, so you better pay attention alright."

Jianyi couldn't help the butterflies he felt in his stomach, and the blush that crept over his face. Was Zhan Zhengxi doing this on purpose?! All he could do was nod to him as a response. As Zhan was saying the combo moves outloud so that he could remember them, all Jianyi could focus on was they way his fingers felt being pressed up against Zhan Zhengxi's. They were a bit calloused from all the videogames he played. They felt strong and nice. 

"Hey! You spacing out again? You gotta learn this, I want to play against a real opponent next time"

Jianyi snapped out of it. "Huh, I'm am! Here I can show you!" He panicked when he said that because he hadn't paid attention for shit. His instinct was to switch his position, and place his hands on top of Zhan's. An attempt was made to redo the button patterns that had been taught to him, but he failed. 

Zhan Zhenxi sighed then chuckled, "...I guess I know I will always win if I'm playing against you.

Jianyi felt relieved that he hadn't upset his bestfriend. He looked down and saw that his hands were still on top of Zhan's. He got flustered when Zhan Zhengxi noticed too. He was about to let go when Zhan dropped his controller to his lap and squeezed Jianyi's fingers between his for a moment.

"Don't worry, if you ever want to try learning again. I will help you." Zhan Zhengxi softened his stern expression and gave him one of his tender smiles that had become a common occurence since "that" night. Jianyi couldn't take it anymore, the smile, the look, plus the close proximity forced his body to take action on his own.

...He kissed him. Jianyi captured Zhan Zhengxi's lips in a small loving kiss. He had wanted to do that again for the longest time since the day where he took one by force in front of Zhan Zhengxi's little sister. All the caring looks, all the attentiveness from him, all times where it "felt" like they were something more got to him in that moment, and he let himself taste the bliss that was Zhan Zhengxi's lips.

A couple seconds later, Jianyi's heart dropped at the realization at what he was doing causing him to back away immediately.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I'm sorry you were just so close and I didn't think, I just, I.." Zhan tried calling out his name a few times to get him to stop apologizing, but Jianyi kept nervously going at it. He was starting to get tears in his eyes as his rambling went on. He didn't want to get pushed or punched again, things had been going so well. 

Suddenly, Zhan Zhengxi got closer. He lifted his right arm and softly cupped his cheek. Jianyi was instantly silent.

"Jianyi.... why are you apologizing? You don't need to do that. The mood felt right, and you went for it. I only wish I had the courage sooner to do that."

"...What do you mean "the mood felt right"... and "you should have done that"... do you like me? Are you finally giving me a response to my confession?" Jianyi was confused and he could not believe the audacity of his friend's statements. He was saying them like it was the most casual thing in the world, yet here Jian was, with his heart in his hand.

"Response to your confession?" Zhan Zhengxi looked utterly confused. 

"Yes my confession! The one I gave you a long while ago in my room. You never responded, yet we are really close now, and sometimes I feel like you have feelings for me as well but I don't know and I get so caught up thinking about it sometimes that I space out for whole entire days!" 

It only took a couple seconds for Zhan Zhengxi's face to soften the confused look he wore. He took Jianyi's face in both his hands, and leaned in so that their foreheads were pressed against each others.

"Idiot... have we not been boyfriends this whole entire time then?"

"WHAT.................."

"Jianyi, I'm sorry it wasn't clear to you that night, I should have made sure you understood."

"Understood what? I'm so confused."

"That I like you so much I feel like I'm going to explode too you dummy!"

Jianyi's heart did a weird thing. It felt like it had simultaneously stopped and started beating faster than ever in an instant. So he had spent so long worrying over whether Zhan Zhengxi liked him back, all the while the other boy thought they were already in a relationship!

Zhan pulled him out of his thoughts again. "Jianyi... the first time you kissed me I realized that I've always had feelings for you. I wanted to know if you liked me too, or if you just kissed me that night because you liked men. Over time I realized you felt the same for me and when you confessed, I was happy. ...I just thought we were going slow, but I wanted to be the one to kiss you first in our proper relationship."

This was really happening wasn't it? Jianyi took Zhan's face in his hands too. "Well.... we weren't really in a "proper" relationship now were we? Zhan Zhengxi, will you be my boyfriend?"

"You always beat in these things. Yes I want to be yours."

"HAH, you may win at fighting games, but I win at feelings!"

"Shut up idiot!" With that Zhan Zhengxi started moving his lips closer to Jianyi's until they met with a sweet and tender kiss. Their mouths moved perfectly in sync with both boys savoring each other's flavor and with hands that tugged and caressed the back of each other's head.

They eventually got interrupted by the abrupt entrance of Zhan's little sister. When she saw they were both red and nervous looking she asked what was wrong while giving Jianyi a death stare. Zhan Zhengxi lied and said they had caught a slight cold, and to not get too close to them. He told her Jianyi was too weak to go home in that state and he'd be spending the night there. Jian's heart did a flip at the thought of sleeping next to him. Sure they had done that several times now, but this would certainly feel more intimate. He couldn't wait.

The boys rushed off to Zhanxixi's room before his little sister had a chance to say anything. The night was filled with plenty of cuddles and kisses. Jianyi finally had his response from "that" night, and he wanted to cherish this one forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I would appreciate comments of any kind, constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
